icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Molson Cup
is honoured during a Molson Cup ceremony in Calgary.]] The Molson Cup is an award presented to a distinguished player on Canadian ice hockey teams. After each game, the "three game stars" are selected, usually by a member of the media. At the end of the season, the player with the most three-star honours is presented with the Molson Cup. Most teams also donate money to charity in the name of the winner of each monthly segment winner during the season. The Molson Cup is not an official National Hockey League (NHL) award, but the Canadian NHL franchises have presented the award to its players. It is also bestowed by some minor professional and Canadian Hockey League clubs as well. The Quebec Major Junior Hockey League's Rookie of the Year Award was previously known as the Molson Cup. The Molson Cup is sponsored by Molson Breweries, meaning that hockey clubs with another brewery sponsor will often present a similar award, albeit with a different name. The Quebec Nordiques awarded an "O'Keefe Cup." List of winners by team Calgary Flames *2007–08 - Jarome Iginla *2006–07 - Miikka Kiprusoff *2005–06 - Miikka Kiprusoff *2003–04 - Jarome Iginla *2002–03 - Jarome Iginla *2001–02 - Jarome Iginla *2000–01 - Jarome Iginla *1999–00 - Fred Brathwaite *1998–99 - Fred Brathwaite *1997–98 - Theoren Fleury *1996–97 - Trevor Kidd *1995–96 - Theoren Fleury *1994–95 - Trevor Kidd *1993–94 - Joe Nieuwendyk *1992–93 - Theoren Fleury *1991–92 - Mike Vernon *1990–91 - Theoren Fleury *1989–90 - Joe Nieuwendyk *1988–89 - Joe Mullen *1987–88 - Håkan Loob *1986–87 - Joe Mullen *1985–86 - Håkan Loob *1984–85 - Réjean Lemelin *1983–84 - Réjean Lemelin *1982–83 - Lanny McDonald *1981–82 - Pat Riggin *1980–81 - Kent Nilsson Edmonton Oilers *2007–08 - Mathieu Garon *2006–07 - Dwayne Roloson *2005–06 - Ryan Smyth *2003–04 - Ryan Smyth *2002–03 - Tommy Salo *2001–02 - Tommy Salo *2000–01 - Tommy Salo *1999–00 - Tommy Salo *1998–99 - Bill Guerin *1997–98 - Curtis Joseph *1996–97 - Curtis Joseph *1995–96 - Doug Weight *1994–95 - Bill Ranford *1993–94 - Bill Ranford *1992–93 - Bill Ranford *1991–92 - Joe Murphy *1990–91 - Bill Ranford *1989–90 - Mark Messier *1988–89 - Grant Fuhr *1987–88 - Wayne Gretzky *1986–87 - Wayne Gretzky *1985–86 - Wayne Gretzky *1984–85 - Wayne Gretzky *1983–84 - Wayne Gretzky *1982–83 - Wayne Gretzky *1981–82 - Wayne Gretzky *1980–81 - Wayne Gretzky *1979–80 - Wayne Gretzky Montreal Canadiens *2007–08 - Alex Kovalev *2006–07 - Cristobal Huet *2005–06 - Saku Koivu *2003–04 - José Théodore *2002–03 - José Théodore *2001–02 - José Théodore *2000–01 - José Théodore *1999–00 - Jeff Hackett *1998–99 - Jeff Hackett *1997–98 - Mark Recchi *1996–97 - Mark Recchi *1995–96 - Pierre Turgeon *1994–95 - Patrick Roy *1993–94 - Patrick Roy *1992–93 - Kirk Muller *1991–92 - Patrick Roy *1990–91 - Russ Courtnall *1989–90 - Stephane Richer *1988–89 - Patrick Roy *1987–88 - Stephane Richer *1986–87 - Mats Näslund *1985–86 - Mats Näslund *1984–85 - Steve Penney *1983–84 - Guy Carbonneau *1982–83 - Mario Tremblay *1981–82 - Guy Lafleur *1980–81 - Larry Robinson *1979–80 - Guy Lafleur *1978–79 - Guy Lafleur *1977–78 - Guy Lafleur *1976–77 - Guy Lafleur *1975–76 - Guy Lafleur *1974–75 - Guy Lafleur *1973–74 - Wayne Thomas *1972–73 - Ken Dryden Ottawa Senators *2007–08 - Martin Gerber *2006–07 - Ray Emery *2005–06 - Daniel Alfredsson *2003–04 - Daniel Alfredsson *2002–03 - Daniel Alfredsson *2001–02 - Daniel Alfredsson *2000–01 - Patrick Lalime *1999–00 - Marián Hossa *1998–99 - Alexei Yashin *1997–98 - Alexei Yashin *1996–97 - Alexei Yashin *1995–96 - Damian Rhodes *1994–95 - Don Beaupre *1993–94 - Alexei Yashin *1992–93 - Sylvain Turgeon Toronto Maple Leafs *2007–08 - Vesa Toskala *2006–07 - *2005–06 - Mats Sundin *2003–04 - Ed Belfour *2002–03 - Ed Belfour *2001–02 - Mats Sundin *2000–01 - Curtis Joseph *1999–00 - Curtis Joseph *1998–99 - Curtis Joseph *1997–98 - Felix Potvin *1996–97 - Felix Potvin *1995–96 - Félix Potvin *1994–95 - Mats Sundin *1993–94 - Doug Gilmour *1992–93 - Doug Gilmour *1991–92 - Grant Fuhr *1990–91 - Peter Ing *1989–90 - Gary Leeman *1988–89 - Gary Leeman *1987–88 - Ken Wregget *1986–87 - Rick Vaive *1985–86 - Ken Wregget *1984–85 - Bill Derlago *1983–84 - Rick Vaive *1982–83 - Rick Vaive *1981–82 - Michel Larocque *1980–81 - Darryl Sittler / Wilf Paiement *1979–80 - Borje Salming *1978–79 - Darryl Sittler *1977–78 - Borje Salming *1976–77 - Borje Salming *1975–76 - Darryl Sittler *1974–75 - Darryl Sittler *1973–74 - Borje Salming Vancouver Canucks *2007–08 - Roberto Luongo *2006–07 - Roberto Luongo *2005–06 - Alexander Auld *2003–04 - Dan Cloutier *2002–03 - Markus Näslund *2001–02 - Markus Näslund *2000–01 - Markus Näslund *1999–00 - Mark Messier *1998–99 - Garth Snow *1997–98 - Pavel Bure *1996–97 - Martin Gélinas *1995–96 - Trevor Linden *1994–95 - Kirk McLean *1993–94 - Pavel Bure *1992–93 - Pavel Bure *1991–92 - Pavel Bure *1990–91 - Trevor Linden *1989–90 - Kirk McLean *1988–89 - Trevor Linden *1987–88 - Kirk McLean *1986–87 - Petri Skriko *1985–86 - Richard Brodeur *1984–85 - Richard Brodeur *1983–84 - Patrik Sundström *1982–83 - Thomas Gradin *1981–82 - Richard Brodeur *1980–81 - Richard Brodeur *1979–80 - Glen Hanlon *1978–79 - Glen Hanlon *1977–78 - Cesare Maniago *1976–77 - Cesare Maniago *1975–76 - Bobby Lalonde Winnipeg Jets *1995–96 - *1994–95 - *1993–94 - *1992–93 - Teemu Selänne *1991–92 - Phil Housley *1990–91 - Bob Essensa *1989–90 - Thomas Steen *1988–89 - Thomas Steen *1987–88 - Dale Hawerchuk *1986–87 - Dale Hawerchuk *1985–86 - Dale Hawerchuk *1984–85 - Dale Hawerchuk *1983–84 - Laurie Boschman *1982–83 - Dale Hawerchuk *1981–82 - Dale Hawerchuk *1980–81 - Dave Christian *1979–80 - Morris Lukowich Quebec Nordiques The Nordiques did not award the Molson Cup, instead handing out the O'Keefe Cup. *1994–95 - Joe Sakic *1993–94 - Joe Sakic *1992–93 - Mats Sundin *1991–92 - Mats Sundin *1990–91 - Joe Sakic *1989–90 - Joe Sakic *1988–89 - Paul Gillis *1987–88 - Peter Stastny *1986–87 - Michel Goulet *1985–86 - Peter Stastny *1984–85 - Michel Goulet *1983–84 - Peter Stastny *1982–83 - Michel Goulet *1981–82 - Peter Stastny *1980–81 - Peter Stastny *1979–80 - Réal Cloutier References *'Calgary Flames': Calgary Flames 2006–07 Media Guide pp. 107–131. *'Ottawa Senators': *'Vancouver Canucks': Official Canucks Award Winner Archive on Canucks.com *'Quebec Nordiques' Quebec Nordiques 1993-1994 Yearbook pp. 100. Category:National Hockey League Category:Ice hockey trophies and awards